1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing bio-signals using recursive estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, since various bio-signals can be measured in a daily life, accuracy and convenience of diagnosis are increased. Also, a smart healthcare system may be used to provide health-related services by using a database of an individual's health information, assist medical teams with remote diagnosis, and deliver the diagnosis results and/or prescription to patients.
A human body may be modeled as a volume conductor in which an electric field is formed by an action potential generated according to an electrical excitation of cells. Thus, electrical properties of the human body may be measured by detecting a slight amount of currents from the human body, or by detecting a change in an amount of currents with respect to external stimulus.
Generally, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyography (EMG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), an electrooculogram (EOG), a pulse, a blood pressure, etc. may be measured by using the above principles.
When the measurement of the bio-signals is performed in an individual's daily life, a motion artifact may be mingled in the bio-signals due to an individual's motion. Thus, apparatuses and methods for decreasing the motion artifact are needed.